Refrigerators are designed to be primarily utilitarian articles for keeping food and other items below ambient temperatures. While refrigerators generally are made to have a pleasing external appearance, the aesthetics associated with the refrigerator are not of primary importance to the refrigerator construction. Also, generally refrigerators have opaque walls and doors which prevent viewing of the contents of the refrigerator from the outside unless the refrigerator door is open.
Refrigerators may benefit from improvements.